


Lessons Taught

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard will not leave Tim and Jaime alone. Tim decides it's gone too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Taught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aravistarkheena who said that Tim/Bernard/Jaime couldn't work out. Though, um, I'm pretty sure she's changed her mind. Could conceivably follow [this](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/115640.html#cutid3) and [this,](http://aravistarkheena.livejournal.com/484655.html) but would certainly come well before [this.](http://aravistarkheena.livejournal.com/489220.html?thread=2101508#t2101508) However, none of those actually need to be read to understand this fic. I recommend them, though. They are fun! And thank you, Julius12, for beta-ing.

Jaime didn't know why he'd agreed to this. He didn't even _like_ Bernard. But the jerk had been following Tim and Jaime around everywhere and it had become pretty much impossible to get alone time. Jaime had suggested knocking him out, or letting the Scarab at Bernard, but Tim had said no. Stupid secret identities.

Tim had also vetoed breaking off all ties with Bernard. They were friends, though Jaime couldn't help but loudly voice his opinions of such a friendship.

Bernard had agreed to leave them alone if they let him watch once.

But Jaime didn't like it. Bernard kept making distracting sounds and looking at Tim – _his_ Tim – and Jaime didn't like that.

Jaime glared at Bernard as Tim sucked kisses down his body. Bernard just smirked at Jaime and palmed himself through his pants.

Tim was almost at his pants, and Jaime really didn't want Bernard to see him naked. That was just… no.

He pulled lightly at Tim's hair. Tim pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"Why'd you stop?" Bernard demanded.

Jaime ignored him. "I can't do this, Tim," he said. "It's too weird."

Tim touched his side affectionately. "We don't have to," he said.

"What?" Bernard said. "Tim! You promised!"

"Bernard, I'm not going to make my boyfriend do this if he doesn't want to do it," Tim said patiently.

"What about what I want?" Bernard asked impatiently.

"This is loco," Jaime muttered. "Bernard, he's mine! I don't know what stupid sort of crush you have on him, but Tim's dating me! Get over it!"

"Um," Tim said. "What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bernard said. "Are you implying I might be jealous?"

"That's totally what I'm implying!" Jaime said. He stepped away from Tim and walked over to Bernard. "You want my boyfriend. I'm not cool with that, ese."

"Who said I wanted him?" Bernard scoffed. "Have you _seen_ me? If I wanted Tim, I could have him, and you couldn't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Jaime asked. Bernard was taller than him, though only a little, but Jaime could still look plenty tough. He scowled.

"Oh, yes," Bernard said. He shoved Jaime aside and strode up to Tim, who still looked extremely confused. "Tim, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He put his hand on the back of Tim's neck and kissed him deeply.

Tim still looked shocked and confused, but as Bernard kissed him, his eyes slid shut and – Jaime couldn't stand that smug bastard being right. Without really thinking, his arm-cannon formed and he sent a very, very low intensity blast at Bernard.

It was enough to make Bernard stumble forward and fall.

"What the hell?" Bernard said. He turned and saw Jaime with the glowing, blue arm and…oops.

Tim rolled his eyes and made himself look surprised. Jaime would have been convinced if it hadn't been for the eyeroll. "Jaime, what was that? Oh my god, you're the _Blue Beetle?_"

"Hmph," Bernard said. "I still win. He was reacting to the kiss."

"He was not!" Jaime said. "I just got mad because you were kissing my boyfriend!"

"He's only your boyfriend because I thought he was straight!"

"Yes, well, now he's mine! Go get your own!"

"Just wait one moment!" Tim shouted.

Bernard and Jaime looked at him.

"Bernard," he said. "You…like me?"

Bernard rolled his eyes. "No, I just wanted to watch you and your boyfriend have sex," he said. "What do you _think?_"

"I never knew," Tim said softly.

"Yeah, well," Bernard shrugged. "You know now."

Jaime clutched his fist tightly. This was it. Tim would leave him for the _culero_ who had been keeping the two of them apart for so long. It wasn't _fair_. Tim was _his!_

He opened his mouth to speak, but Tim got there first.

"And now it's too late," Tim said. "I'm sorry, Bernard…"

Bernard looked dejected. Jaime realized that it wasn't nice to be smug, but really, how could he help it?

"…but I'll have to punish you."

"Wait, what?" Bernard and Jaime said at the exact same time.

Tim shook his head. "You've been causing me and Jaime so much trouble." He sat on the bed and crooked his finger at Bernard.

"Um, Tim?" Jaime said. "I'm not so cool with this."

Tim smiled at him. "Don't worry, Jaime," he said. "You'll like this."

Jaime frowned, but he didn't stop Bernard. He was curious as to what Tim had planned.

"Strip," Tim commanded, and it was the same tone he used when he was Robin. Not that Bernard would know that.

Bernard stripped. Not surprising. It was always hard to disobey that voice. And Bernard had probably never heard it before.

"Um," Bernard said. "I – "

"No talking," Tim commanded. He made a few deft movements, and suddenly Bernard was lying across Tim's knees. Tim produced handcuffs from somewhere, and snapped them around Bernard's wrists.

Jaime frowned. This definitely seemed headed in a "kinky sex games" direction, and as much fun as kinky sex games were, he really didn't like the thought of his boyfriend rubbing someone else's ass gently like that. Jaime had opened his mouth to protest when Tim lifted his hand up and brought it down hard on Bernard's ass.

Bernard yelped.

Okay, that was immensely satisfying. Jaime would definitely stop this before it went too far, but… not quite yet.

"What the hell was that for?" Bernard asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into," Tim said.

"Feel free to leave at any time," Jaime added.

Bernard smirked at Jaime. "I'm good," he said. He wriggled his ass at Tim. "Gonna give me more?"

Jaime hoped the answer was yes. But Tim just shook his head. "No more talking," he said. He shoved a gag into Bernard's mouth. When had he grabbed that?

Bernard gave an irritated sigh.

"Now for the interesting part," Tim said. He picked Bernard up and put him on the bed. He pulled Bernard's hands above his head and tied him down.

Tim paused, and touched Bernard's shoulder. "Are you okay with this?" he asked. "You know you can back out at any time, right?"

Bernard hesitated and nodded.

Jaime frowned. He still wasn't entirely on board with the idea, but he was curious.

Tim smiled at him. "C'mere," he said. Jaime walked over hesitantly. Tim kissed him. "I think you'll enjoy this, Jaime. Watch him."

Tim slicked his fingers, and without warning Bernard at all, slipped one in.

Bernard let out a shocked sort of keening sound.

Amusement battled with annoyance that his boyfriend was touching another person like that. The wild look on Bernard's face, combined with the embarrassed blush, caused amusement to win. Jaime grinned. He caught a relieved smile on Tim's face. So Tim wasn't as confident about this as he pretended to be. That comforted Jaime a little.

Tim started thrusting his finger into Bernard's ass. "I'll bet I can get him to come just from this," he said, glancing at Jaime.

Jaime shrugged. "I'll take that bet," he said. "Winner gets a blowjob?"

Tim nodded. "Sounds fun." He continued to work his finger in Bernard's body, his hand twisting and moving.

Bernard still had that odd play of embarrassment and discomfort on his face, but it was slowly being replaced by an expression of pure lust. He started thrusting back on Tim's finger, still whining, his cock pushing helplessly into the air.

Jaime still hated the guy. But… he was very, very hot like this. And Tim looked so focused. Jaime wondered if he always looked like that when he brought someone off. He'd never really taken the time to notice.

Bernard whimpered, and Tim added another finger. Without warning, the Scarab changed his vision and showed him Tim's fingers inside Bernard's ass, twisting and scissoring.

"Stop it, that's creepy," Jaime said. "I told you, stop trying to help with my sex life!"

Tim gave him a confused look, though Bernard was a little too preoccupied to notice.

Jaime sighed. "Scarab," he said.

Tim nodded, and continued working his fingers in Bernard's ass. Thankfully, Jaime couldn't see them anymore.

Before too long, Bernard came, screaming into the gag and thrusting into the air.

Tim smirked. "I win," he said.

Jaime shook his head. "Added a second finger," he said.

"That still counts!" Tim insisted. He undid the gag. "Bernard, who won?"

"T- Tim," Bernard gasped.

Tim grinned. "Ha."

"That was just him gasping your name!" Jaime said. "Still doesn't count!"

"Excuses, excuses," Tim said. "I'd like my prize now."

Jaime grinned, and kissed Tim, well-aware of the jealous looks Bernard must be giving him. Then he pulled him down to the floor, where Bernard couldn't see them. Sure, he'd enjoyed watching Bernard. Didn't mean he'd give Bernard the same treat.

"Um," Bernard said. "Are you just going to leave me tied up like this?"

"Yes," Jaime growled. He sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on Tim's neck. Tim moaned loudly, and Bernard whimpered. Jaime smirked. He'd figured out pretty quickly what spots made Tim react, and he loved exploiting it. Knowing Bernard could hear, but not see, made it all the sweeter.

He quickly stripped Tim's pants off and went down on him, sucking his cock eagerly.

Tim was louder than usual. Perhaps he, like Jaime, was enjoying torturing Bernard.

Jaime stroked himself as he sucked Tim off. They were both already so worked up that it didn't take long for Tim to come, moaning, in Jaime's mouth. That set Jaime off, and he came in his own hand.

The two of them lay gasping on the floor.

"Yes, yes, very nice," Bernard said crossly. "One of you give me a hand job, please?"

"You're hard again?" Tim said.

"With that display? Are you surprised?" Bernard asked.

Tim thought about it. "Not really. Jaime? What should we do?"

"Untie him," Jaime said. "But no hand jobs. He's got his own hands, right?"

"Hmm, true," Tim said.

Jaime rolled off of him, and Tim stood up and freed Bernard's hands. "Bye, Bernard. Hope you learned your lesson."

Bernard scowled. "You two are assholes," he said.

Jaime threw Bernard's pants at him.

Tim and Jaime sat on the bed as Bernard got dressed and left.

"Think that should keep him from coming back," Jaime said.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You don't know Bernard very well."

"Are you kidding?" Jaime kissed Tim. "After we humiliated him like that?"

"Hmm," Tim said.

 

Jaime wandered downstairs from Tim's room when he heard someone at the door the next day. Tim wasn't due back until later that afternoon. He still had school.

Jaime opened the door. It wasn't Tim.

"Bernard, what are you doing – mmph."

Bernard kissed him, cutting off his words, and pushed him against the wall.

Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ over.


End file.
